


Making your Path

by orphan_account



Series: Chubby Will Byers [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Candy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Mike Wheeler, Weight Gain, chubby will byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike Wheeler takes on responsibility for caring for a very lost Will Byers.(a sort of second part to Back to Life)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the story from Back to Life http://archiveofourown.org/works/10592670

Will and Mike had always had a close connection, and now more so than ever. Will had spent the night, without Lucas or Dustin, just the two of them, cuddled together, fast asleep. It was a cliché, but both could only describe the night as butterflies and fireworks, and now Mike, after feeling how fragile Will really was, had one desire, making him strong.

He knew that it was going to be very difficult, for them both, but, nothing worth doing was ever easy. He wanted to get Will back to health and make him much more comfortable with the concept of food. Seeing his best friend and the person he loved the most so down and so frail was scary. It was like seeing him returned from the Upside Down all over again.

Breakfast was a start, he didn’t want to scare Will, so he decided to plant a kiss on his sleepy face and go upstairs to make something, rather than allowing Will to worry about all the options and how many calories each item contained. So Mike just popped four Eggos into the toaster, grabbed two plates, some syrup, some fruit and two cartons of orange juice. Once the Eggos were done he placed two on each plate, everything on a tray and made his way down to Will.

Will had a mixture of childlike joy and plain fear on his face, so ignoring the latter, Mike explained that he thought they could decorate some Eggos as they used to do as little kids, Will had laughed and pulled the other boy into a hug. Mike’s plan was working out to be a success, associate food with happier times and memories by doing things they had done as children, and Will would be so immersed in the memory that he would forget that he even cared about his body image.

They had both gone for the smiley face approach, as expected, Will’s had blueberries for eyes, syrup for hair and grapes for teeth, Mike’s had banana for eyes, with little dollops of syrup to make the pupils, he had made a little button nose by cutting a blueberry in half and also used the idea of syrup for the hair.

They weren’t masterpieces, but both agreed that they were completely delicious, and that was what mattered. Mike decided that he would go shopping later that day and pick up some food that he knew Will loved, so he could slip it into his bag at school and make the boy happy.

This is where knowing Will so well came in handy, he knew that Will’s favourite candy was fun dip, so a whole box of those went straight into the basket, then he decided to buy an extra couple of Eggos boxes seeing as he and Will both loved them. Then it was skittles, they used to stick as many as they could in their top lip and make it look like they had rainbow teeth, it was a very amusing memory, so they were essential. And finally he threw in a box of chocolate bars, because chocolate was the best feel good food.

After paying for it all with the money he had stashed away for a rainy day, he walked out of the store and headed home. Once he reached the basement he laid out everything he had bought on the floor, sure he had gone a little over board, but it was all for Will, he hoped that he would appreciate the thought put into the little treats, and not freak out.

The first day went well, he decided to play it safe with one packet of fun dip, and Will had luckily brought his lunch with him so he wasn’t just eating nothing but fun dip, it was the usual, wholemeal bread with one or two lettuce leafs, but he could see that Will was trying and that was a start. When will put his lunchbox back into his backpack and discovered the fun dip, he instantly knew who had put it there.

Mike gave him a warm smile as he decided to eat it there rather than saving it for later, he was quite glad that he did this, because he knew Will really couldn’t afford to throw out any more food, otherwise he would break.

Will started eating a little more every day, from only eating half of his sandwich to now all of it, and even thinking about putting something more interesting in it, it was fantastic progress and it really payed off. He now wore a smile most of the time, especially when he was with Mike. Will had been on purposely ignoring his bag so that it gave Mike the opportunity to slip some candy in, he loved it, Mike had chosen all of his favourites, telling stories about them at the lunch table.

It was all so _sweet_ , Mike had made that pun when Will was staying over again, this time they were in his room as it was much warmer and just a better place to sleep in general. Will had become much softer, both physically and emotionally. He was really benefitting from the love that Mike had been showing him, and he looked great, not only was a smile a beautiful feature that was sadly too often hidden, but his rounder face, thicker thighs and slight belly were all making him look angelic.

Will could finally start to believe it too. Mike’s constant reassuring smiles and complements were making him feel so comfortable. Jonathan had come back from college for a few weeks holiday and couldn’t be happier to see Will so confident in his body, looking healthy and happy for the first time since his brief time in the summer.

Troy had tried to get to Will by insulting him, but he was past that, with the love from Mike, support from Dustin and Lucas, he was able to block out the comments and accept himself for what he was, he definitely agreed, he looked better now. He beat the Upside Down, he beat Troy and he beat his eating disorder.

Jonathan had cried when Will told him that he couldn’t wait for breakfast, it was just like old times, the sweet, innocent Will Byers was back, and this time, he wasn’t going to fall, he had Mike supporting him at all times, handing him a packet of candy every lunch, he felt like a king, Will the Wise was making the best decisions than he had done all year, his grades were better than ever.

Mr Clarke kept the boys after at the end of their last lesson before the Christmas holiday, because they had all done so well in supporting Will and Will himself had beat something that wasn’t at all easy to deal with, he had managed to persuade the school to buy a new worldwide radio for the AV club.

Everything was coming back to life, and he could only thank Mike for making his path.


End file.
